The Wrong Wedding
by readergrl56
Summary: She would never love him. Why else would she be up there with another man? oneshot. SnapeXLily New Summary.


Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, so it may not be all its cracked up to be, but I tried my best : ). So, enjoy!

_She would never love him_

Severus Snape watched the ceremony commence as he stood, unnoticed in the shadow of one of the great evergreens that stood around the clearing. He watched the wedding party walk down the aisle-the bridesmaids and groomsmen arm-in-arm with each other; the tiny flower girl tossing enchanted flowers onto the long carpeting; and, finally, the groom's nephew, dressed up in his older brother's dress robes, carrying the wedding bands on a pillow that was bewitched to levitate in the air if the boy should happen to trip over the hem of the over-sized robes. All of the pews had flutterby vines laced around the tops and every-so-often, a butterfly would flutter out of the enchanted bushes and make its way into the surrounding forest. The whole scene was like a fairytale.

It made him want to vomit.

The Lily he knew would have never had a wedding this _cheesy_. The Lily he knew had told him exactly what kind of wedding she would have. He grimly recalled the memory. He and Lily had been sitting in a secluded corner of the library, avoiding Madame Pincesglaring eye as they quietly discussed their Transfiguration homework with each other. Out of the blue, Lily had turned to him and asked him what kind of wedding he would want.

"W-what?" he had spluttered, taken aback by the sudden inquiry. Just a second ago, they had been trying to figure out the proper method of turning a swan into an ice sculpture and now she was asking about _marriage_?

"You heard me. When you get married, what kind of ceremony do you want?" Her green eyes had pierced into his own dark ones, daring him to defy her by not answering.

He sighed, defeated. He knew-as well as she-that she could get him to do or answer anything by just gazing at him with those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Well, truth be told, I don't know if I even _want _to get married. It all seems really ridiculous to have to dress up in uncomfortable dress clothes and pretend that people who you only met once in your life are actually interested in you."

"Severus," she said, glaring at him, "that's not answering my question. Even if you never, ever get hitched, you still dream of a perfect wedding some time in your life. Everyone does it."

"Oh, really?" he asked, smirking knowingly, "If _everyone _dreams up a perfect wedding, then what perfect wedding did you dream up, Miss Wedding Planner?" He knew that, even though Lily would deny it without blinking an eye, she was a hopeless romantic and would probably go off on a tangent whenever asked (by him) about something dealing with her favorite subject.

Sure enough, her eyes had glazed over as they stared into space and her usually tough voice softened as she started to speak.

"Well, I wouldn't have it in the daytime. I would want it at night, with thousands of stars in the sky above us. It would be a small ceremony, just close family and friends with non of those 'people you only met once in your life and who aren't interested in you'. Also, no fancy decorations or outfits. I don't want one of those big, poofy princess dresses that make you look like a giant cotton ball. Just some nice-looking dress robes." She would have continued revealing her fantasy wedding to him, except Madame Pince interrupted her, brandishing a leather-bound book at them, screaming at them to find some other place to disrupt with their shallow chit-chat. They hastily stuffed their books and forgotten Transfiguration homework into their bags and bolted out of there, leaving Madame Pinceto mutter about how the rift-raft youth of today were going to Hell in a handbasket.

He never figured out what exactly brought on the sudden talk about weddings, but he had heard that a couple of Hufflepuffs were teasing her about one day marrying that "bird-beaked freak" earlier that same day, so he reasoned that that incident had had something to do with it.

Snape was jerked out of his recollection by a familiar tune played out by the self-playing string quartet. It was the signal for the bride to begin her walk down the aisle. All eyes turned to the end of the aisle to look upon the vision of with awe and admiration, save for one. One pair of obsidian eyes looked at the bride in her poofy, white dress with contempt in their dark depths.

Everything was wrong about this scenario. She was wearing a big, "cotton-ball" dress, it was evening instead of night, there were too many fancy decorations, and he _knew_ that she didn't correspond regularly with that many people.

Or, maybe there was only one thing out of place with the wedding he had always envisioned for her.

Maybe the only thing wrong with it was that it was James Potter, not him, who stood at the altar.

Maybe it was because it was James Potter, not him, who had proposed to her.

Maybe it was because it was James Potter, not him, who had admitted his love to her and had received a confession in return.

And maybe it was because it was James Potter, not him, who would be spending the rest of his life with her.

Snape turned away from the ceremony that he should have never been at. Should have never _imagined _himself at. The snake and skull tattoo that symbolized everything that he had come to loath had just turned hot, signifying a summons to his "lord". He took one last look with tearful eyes at the couple saying their "I dos" and disapparated. Never looking back again.

Never seeing a pair of equally sad, emerald eyes looking at him with regret as her lips formed two words.

"I do."

_He would never love her._

Like that little plot twist? I know I do. It came to me like halfway through the story, otherwise I would have just made it a onesided love. And maybe it still is, but whatever...Reviews would be amazing! Constructive critisism would be nice, but flames will be snuffed.


End file.
